pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Intention of the Abyss
Intention of the Abyss (アヴィスの意志, Avisu no Ishi sometimes romanized as Will of the Abyss) is the existence that governs the Abyss. She is also the twin of Alice. The reason she is targeting Oz is because of her past with Jack Vessalius. It is implied that she has heard that Oz is the reincarnation of Jack, which is the most likely reason for why she wants Oz to join her in Abyss. Appearance Can sometimes appear in the form of a white rabbit doll covered in blood with big round eyes. The real form of the Intention of the Abyss is similar to Alice, but with white hair, a white dress, lavender-coloured eyes, and a crazed expression, generally the opposite of Alice. According to Jack, she usually wears light-coloured clothes while Alice usually wears dark-coloured clothes. It seems that whenever Cheshire approached Alice, he opposed her, whereas Cheshire is usually always obedient to the Intention of the Abyss. Personality The Intention of the Abyss wants both Oz and Alice to go back to the Abyss. The Intention of the Abyss and Alice are twins; both were conceived in the human world, and born into the Abyss. It is noted that in episode 22 duke barma reads from a passage in Jack's journal where Alice tells Jack that the Intention of the Abyss can only surface and take over her body for a half a day at a time. (Meaning the Intention of the Abyss was left in the Abyss while Alice lived in the human world.) Unlike Alice, she is soft-spoken, calm and gentle but can be fierce at certain times. She is also very close to Jack and Glen. In episode 22, When the story centers on Alice and Will, It it shown that Alice's personality changes. When Alice chooses to wear light colored dresses,and her personality seems to be gentle and afraid, She is The Will of the Abyss. But when wearing dark colored dresses, and her personality seems to be very un-feminine, she is Alice. History Past The Coming of Age Ceremony Working with Pandora Cheshire's Dimension Abilities and Powers Abyss: She governs and controls all of the Abyss and its Chains. Self-Transformation: She can use her rabbit doll as a replica of herself. Chain :See More: Cheshire Cheshire is a Chain that lives in a dimension created from Alice's memories. He resembles a human form of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Originally believed to be a fervent servant of the Intention of the Abyss, it later turns out that he is trying to protect Alice's memories that she abandoned, in order to prevent her from suffering pain when she recalls them. Break mentions that Cheshire's eye was originally his own. Quotes *"Why are you interfering?" *"You will definitely regret... choosing the Black Rabbit over me." *"Hurry. Hurry... come pick me up." *"Hey, hurry and come pick me up. I've prepared many different kinds of dolls for you. Let's play together. Let's chat until we feel sleepy. And also... and also... yeah... my beloved ones." *"I always thought that red would suit Cheshire." Trivia * In the first episode, the illusion that Oz saw was most likely the Intention of the Abyss who actually mistook Oz as Jack (this is quickly noticed when she said that they always played there). * The Intention of the Abyss seems to have an obsession with Jack Vessalius, as she seems to imply with her crazed personality. *The Intention is a white-haired and white-clothed version of Alice. This is like the red and white queens, who were like opposites of each other, or looking-glass versions of each other. The Red Queen was sharp and smart and the White Queen was docile and dim-witted. In Pandora Hearts, Alice is violent and cutting, while the Intention is more reserved and soft-spoken. Category:Female Characters